


Metamorphosis

by Jaxon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hogwarts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon
Summary: Severus knew he was greasy and unattractive - but in his 20s, with no Dark Lord to please, a certain special someone gave him reason to overhaul his appearance.But did his new style impress a larger audience than he originally intended?  Set in the 84/85 school year.





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following ask on Tumblr: Can I request a headcanon where it was an established fact that like 90% of (at least slytherins and ravenclaws) girls had a crush on Snape? I am legit surprised it's not an actual canon! Like sure he was a meanie and a tough teacher, but like isn't every single girl in a high school likes "tall dark mysterious bad boys"! I am surprised it was never mentioned since it would certainly be the case for me and everyone I know.

“Do you have any trouble with your Muggle electronics?”

Lucius gave him a sharp look.  “My Muggle electronics?  Have you somehow mistaken me for one of those foul Weasleys, Severus?  Mistaken this Manor for the joke of a hovel that they reside in?”

“I only wondered.”

“You only wondered.” Lucius eyed him critically.  “What is it that you’re missing from your Muggle abode, Severus?  Don’t tell me that you’re addicted to something on that ridiculous wailing box your mother was permanently attached to?”

Severus glared at him. “I don’t appreciate you speaking about her like that.”

Lucius gave a feral grin. “Touched a nerve?”  Severus’ fierce glare didn’t abate.  “Right, forget I said anything about your dear mother.” He clapped Severus on the shoulder, and propelled him towards a chair.  “Sit, and tell your good friend Lucius what’s ailing you.”

Severus remained standing, but glanced away.  “I’m having trouble with the shaving spell.”

“Shaving spell?” Lucius’ eyebrow quirked.  “You don’t use that, do you, old boy?”  He peered closely at Severus’ uneven stubble.  “Although yes, on second thoughts, you obviously do. You have looked a bit rough since moving back to Hogwarts - I merely assumed Dumbledore was working you too hard.”

“My razor from home doesn’t work at Hogwarts.”

“Doesn’t work how?  It’s the same, isn’t it?  Lather up, and slide it over your skin.”

“It’s electric, Malf,” Severus corrected.  “You plug it in the wall, and the blades turn for a closer shave.”

“Curious,” Lucius said, feigning disinterest.  “You mean to say that you’ve never shaved with an ordinary blade?”

“I thought wizards used the spell Pomfrey showed us in third year,” he said, defensively.  “We all did at school.  It was rubbish, so I asked my dad to show me how he did it.”  

“He was good for something then?”  Lucius opened a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a business card.  He pressed it into Severus’ hand.  “You should take a trip to Twilfitt and Tatting’s.”

“The robes shop?” Severus stared at the business card, confused.

“They have a barbershop upstairs,” Lucius said, indicating that he should turn the card over to the other side.  “For the discerning client.  Tell them I sent you.”

“I see,” said Severus, reading the details of the card with interest.  “Thanks, Malf.”

“My pleasure,” Lucius intoned.  “Oh and Severus?”

“Yes, Malf?”

“Do yourself a favour and get a decent haircut whilst you’re there.”

* * *

Minerva peered around the door of the hospital wing, and frowned.  “Is Severus not with you, Poppy?”

Poppy bustled over to the door, wiping her hands on a towel as she walked.  “Were you expecting him here?”

“Not particularly,” Minerva said, “but he’s not in his office, or his quarters, and I know he used to bring the potion supplies up to you on Sundays.”

“He hasn’t done that in weeks,” Poppy said, with a half-smile.  “Not since Albus said that Severus required a break.”

“He’s a wily old dog,” Minerva sniffed.  “He told us he’d employed Severus because he was willing to provide high quality potions to the hospital wing.  If he’s not supplying them, who is?”

“We’ve gone back to St Mungo’s,” Poppy explained, ushering Minerva through to her office.  “Like we did when Slughorn was here.  They’re very efficient, and reasonably priced – but the quality isn’t quite the same.  Still, for simple coughs and colds, the difference is negligible, and for anything more serious, Albus has assured me that Severus will still brew.”

“Oh, has he now?” Minerva raised an eyebrow.  “I think I shall be having a word with our esteemed Headmaster.”  She turned to leave, and then paused.  “Poppy?”

“Yes?”

“When exactly did Albus suggest that Severus required a break?”  

Poppy pulled a ledger from her bookshelves.  “I can’t tell you offhand, but I can say when the first order went through…”  She flicked through the pages.  “Six weeks ago.”

“Six weeks ago,” Minerva nodded, with a smile.  “Would that be six weeks ago when our young Potions Master cleaned himself up a bit?”

“I think, Min, you might be right.”  Poppy gave a wide smile in return.  “He wouldn’t want to be hanging that nice new hairstyle over cauldrons all weekend, would he?”

* * *

Poppy looked up, surprised at being disturbed twice in one hour.  “Severus!  I didn’t expect to see you in the castle.”

The young man blushed. Out of habit, he tossed his head, as if his hair would cover his embarrassment – and then his cheeks grew even brighter as he realised his hair was now too short to hide his face.

Poppy bit back a smile, and pushed a chair out for him to sit at.  “Did you know Minerva was looking for you?”

“No,” he said, rubbing his hand over his cheek self-consciously, urging the burning to abate. “I’ve been…out.  What did she want?”

“She didn’t say,” Poppy replied.  “I’m sure you’ll catch up with her this evening.  So, what can I do for you?”

He looked ashamed, his black eyes focused on the floor.  “Do you know much about dental spells?”

Poppy fixed him with a piercing stare.  “I know that you need to stop smoking those dreadful Muggle cigarettes, if you want to do anything about the state of your teeth.”

“I have,” he mumbled, feeling like a recalcitrant child.

“You have?”  Poppy’s eyes widened.  “I never thought I’d see the day.  I remember a rather petulant 14 year old sitting in this very office complaining that I simply didn’t understand addiction.”

He took a breath.  “Yeah…well…I was a bit…”

“It’s fine, Severus,” she said, with a genuine smile.  “I was rather fond of that stroppy 14 year old, his distasteful habits aside.”  She paused, aware that he was still staring uncomfortably at the floor.  “Just like I’m rather fond of the slightly less stroppy 24 year old who is sitting in front of me now.”

He smiled at that, and lifted his gaze from the floor.  

“Show me,” she said, and he obligingly opened his mouth wide, allowing her to peer at his teeth. “And now close,” she instructed, stepping back.  “They’re structurally sound.  A little uneven, but I think the yellowing has improved since I last saw you.  How long ago did you stop smoking?”

“A few weeks.”

“I should think we could do something to aid the process along,” she said, running her finger along the shelf behind her desk.  “These,” she said, pulling a jar from the back and setting it before him.  “Two at night, and,” she paused, reaching to the far side of the shelf, “this paste once a week.  No more than once, else you’ll ruin your teeth.”

“And the uneven appearance?”

“Magical intervention is always a little mixed,” she admitted.  “I hate to say it, but Muggle braces would probably yield better results.”

He snorted.  “Wearing those whilst teaching a class full of witches and wizards?  I don’t think so.”

“I didn’t think you’d like that,” she smiled.  “Try the whitening,” she said, “and we can always look at straightening them later if you’re still unhappy.”

He stood, and pocketed the jar and the tube of paste.  “Thank you, Poppy,” he said, giving a half nod as he exited from the room.

* * *

“Filius,” Pomona shouted, as she pushed her way into the staffroom.  “Clear the board, he’s coming!”

Filius quickly erased the sweepstake from the board, full of odds and bets about who exactly had caught Severus’ eye, and when the happy pair would announce their union to the wizarding world.  A moment later, Albus swept into the room with Severus hot on his heels.

“It’s oddly quiet in here,” Albus observed, as the staff all pretended to be absorbed in various journals and periodicals, the board now completely clear.

“Research,” Filius said, quickly.

“Fascinating article in this month’s Transfiguration Today,” Minerva added.

“Mammoth strides being made in Mandrake harvesting,” Pomona said.

Rolanda grinned, and slapped the Daily Prophet on the small table before her.  “And the play-by-play of Ireland’s defeat of Sweden was an engrossing read.”

“You’re all more transparent than the Bloody Baron,” Snape grumbled, settling into a chair in the corner of the room, pulling out a copy of his favourite Potions periodical from his robes.  “What have I done now?” he grumbled, flicking through the pages, but his eyes were flitting between the people in the room.

“Nothing,” the group chorused.

Severus slat the magazine across the room, and stalked out, banging the door loudly behind him.

Rolanda burst into fits of laughter as Pomona retrieved the magazine from the floor.  “I guess we need to work on our subtlety,” she said.

Albus watched as Filius reinstated the sweepstake on the board.  “Ah,” he said, understanding dawning.  “I see our Potion Master’s makeover has not gone unnoticed.”

“How could it pass anyone by?  New hair, new teeth, new robes.  He’s like a whole new person.  Well, apart from his temperament.”  Minerva passed Albus a cup of tea, and settled down on the sofa next to him.  “Do you know who he’s interested in?”

“I believe he has been seeing someone,” Albus admitted.  “Although I am not at liberty to say who.”

“Which is why you’ve given him a reprieve from brewing for the hospital wing,” Minerva announced triumphantly.  “I knew it.”

“The boy is allowed a social life,” Albus said, sternly.  “We’re only young once.”

At that, the staffroom fell silent.

* * *

“I think you should consider a transfer to Durmstrang,” Lucius said loudly, across the table.

“I’m quite happy at Hogwarts, Malf,” Severus said, raising his glass.  “Quite comfy there, once you get past being surrounded by Gryffindors.”

“Karkaroff is at Durmstrang,” Lucius continued.  “I’m sure we could put a good word in for you.”

Severus gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of Karkaroff.  He knew from Dumbledore that the man had offered his name in return for his own freedom.  “I’m sure you could, Malf,” he said.  “I’ll talk to you in private later.”

Lucius gave a curt nod, and turned back to his direct neighbours.

“That’s the politest ‘shut up’ that anyone has ever said to Lucius at one of these functions,” Narcissa observed, taking the vacant chair next to Severus.  “Do you mind?”

“Feel free,” Severus said, sipping from his glass.  “Yaxley has headed to the loo, and then I’m sure he’s intending to find someone more powerful and influential to sit with than Hogwarts’ shabby Potions Master.”

“Hardly shabby these days,” Narcissa observed, feeling Snape’s robes between a delicate finger and thumb. “These are impressive quality. Not Malkin’s?”

“No.”

“And your hair,” she said, reaching to run her hand across his parting.  “It’s very neat, and…clean.”

“Thanks,” he said, trying desperately not to blush.  Narcissa gave him a puzzled look, and he inclined his head.  “What?”

“Your scent.”  She leant towards him and sniffed.  “What is it?  You always used to smell of day old cauldrons but,” she took another dramatic sniff, “this is delightful.”

This time, he couldn’t stop the blush from filling his cheeks, and even turning the tops of his ears pink.  “It’s aftershave.”

“Where from?  I shall order some for Lucius.”

“I made it.”

“You did?”  Narcissa beamed at him.  “You should bottle it.  Sell it.  You’ll make more than Dumbledore pays you.”  She took in a deep breath again.  “Gorgeous.”

“Gorgeous is he now?” purred Lucius, who had left his chair on the opposite side of the table, and was now standing between his wife and his friend.

“Just his scent, dear,” Narcissa said, standing, and allowing Lucius to wrap her in a tight embrace. “I was trying to convince him to make me some for you.”  She looked back at Severus.  “Would you?”

He nodded.  “Of course.  Anything for you.”  He looked at Lucius, whose gaze had hardened.  “Both of you.”  

With that, Lucius gave a satisfied nod.  “An after dinner brandy in my study, Severus?”

* * *

“Have you noticed the hourglasses?”

Minerva gave a slight smile. “Yes, they’re looking rather healthy, aren’t they?”

“The fifth years tell me that he gave out some points on Tuesday,” Filius said, leaning across Pomona.

“He didn’t?  Severus gave points?”

“Impossible,” Minerva huffed.  “He doesn’t know how.”

Filius laughed.  “I said exactly the same, but the Hufflepuffs who share the class confirmed it.”

“And he gave extra tutelage last week,” Pomona said, lowering her voice so as not to draw attention to their conversation.

“Yes, well he does for the Slytherins,” Minerva groused.  “Says it’s his non-discriminatory version of Horace’s Slug Club – only he misses the fact that he’s omitting three other houses of students in the process.”

“No,” Pomona corrected, “you misunderstand, Minerva.  He set extra sessions for all of the houses.”

“It’s true,” Filius chipped in.  “Curiously enough, all of the girls from my house in the fifth, sixth and seventh years have signed up.”

“And in mine.  And a few of the boys, for that matter.”

“I hadn’t heard from my students,” Minerva said, “but they are unaware that Severus and I are relatively friendly away from the public eye.  They rather assume that we’re darkest enemies, so they wouldn’t immediately tell me if their opinion of him had altered.  I shall check tonight.”  Minerva frowned.  “But why the sudden interest?  Especially from the girls!  He’s not teaching them love potions or something equally drippy, is he?”

“Who knows?” Filius shrugged.  “But he is very talented at Potions,” he added.  “I suppose they could learn a lot, especially if they can see past his grumpy demeanour.”

“Well, that’s the point, isn’t it?” Pomona huffed.  “He isn’t grumpy anymore.”  She took a long swig of her pumpkin juice.  “I’d have set him up with a girlfriend years ago if I’d known it’d have had this impact on my house,” Pomona said.

“Or boyfriend,” Albus whispered, as he passed the conspiring group on his way out of the Great Hall.  “Let’s not make assumptions.”  All three teachers were instantly wide eyed, and looked over at Severus, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table, absorbed in animated conversation with Rolanda about Quidditch.

“Really?” Filius squeaked, but Albus hadn’t broken stride.

“Surely not,” Pomona said. “Not Severus?”

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “Who knows?  That boy is full of surprises.”

* * *

Albus flung open his office door, and waved Severus in.  The Potions Master walked in, his head bowed – and it was obvious he was missing his long hair.  

“Chin up, Severus,” Minerva said, kindly.  “We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

“I haven’t done anything,” he said, quietly.  “I don’t understand why she would say such things.”  He lifted his head until his gaze met Minerva’s.  “I don’t remember anything happening like this when I was at school.”

“You’re very young,” Minerva said, softly, taking his hand.  “No youth is going to fantasise about sleeping with me, are they?  Or Pomona?  Or Filius?  Or Poppy? Or Albus?”

“But I’m old enough to be-”

“Their boyfriend, Severus,” Albus interjected.  “I know it seems alarming to you, but you’re a handful of years older than these students. Wizards and witches live well into their hundreds; an age gap of ten years is not unheard of.”  

“But she’s 15!”

“I am not suggesting an age gap of ten years is appropriate now,” Albus said, sternly.  “But if you were 75 and she was 65, would there be such a protest?”

Severus scowled.  “I suppose not.  But that’s not what’s happened here.”

“I know.”

“Why didn’t this happen sooner?”  Severus looked confused.  “If the attraction is because I am a few years older than them, why didn’t this happen when I was 21?”  Minerva shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but Severus caught the movement.  “Come on, Minerva, you obviously know.  Tell me!”

“Severus,” Albus indicated that he should sit down.  “A few years ago, you were teaching students who knew you from school.  I fear, to those older students, you held no mystery. They remember you from the Great Hall, from the Slytherin common room-”

“From being hung upside down and stripped naked by James Potter,” Severus angrily spat.  “You can say it, Albus.”

“Severus,” Minerva interrupted, “that’s not what he means.”  She adjusted the sleeve of her robes uncomfortably, “I appreciate that might have been a factor, but when you started here, you were very…”

“Introverted,” finished Albus.  “And your self-care was not the best.”

“What are you suggesting?” Severus said, his eyes narrowing.  

“Merlin’s beard, Severus!” Minerva exploded.  “Take a good look at yourself!  You might not be winning a centrefold in Witch Weekly like Gilderoy Lockhart, but now you’ve got a smart haircut, and you’ve stopped smoking those foul cigarettes, and you’ve adopted a more cheerful personality, you’re not half bad.”

“…is that supposed to be a compliment?  Or a criticism?”

“Minerva doesn’t mean it like that,” Albus said, soothingly, taking a seat at his desk.  “What she’s trying to say is that this castle is full of hormonal teenagers. I’m sure you remember that from your own schooldays?”

Severus stayed silent.

“And the sudden caterpillar to butterfly transformation of their young Potions Master, with his dark and mysterious past was sure to cause a few hearts to flutter.”

“It wasn’t my intention,” he said, quietly.

“We know,” Albus nodded.

“What are we going to do about the rumours?”

“The rumours will die down,” Albus said.  “You do understand what the governors will request of you?”

He nodded.  “I want them to see the truth.  I want you all to see the truth.  I didn’t encourage her,” he said, looking fierce.  “I didn’t even know-”

“We know, Severus,” Minerva said, squeezing his hand again.

Albus stood.  “Shall we away to the Ministry?”

* * *

He’d been tried once before, and he wasn’t keen to repeat the experience, even though this time he had both Albus and Minerva by his side.  Thankfully, he wasn’t in chains – but it had been a long time since he’d felt quite so small.

He’d provided memory after memory for the Ministry pensieve, and he’d spent over two hours in the interrogation suite with the Head of the Auror department.  

Thankfully, albeit with his legs wobbling and his head feeling drained, the deliberation came back that he had no case to answer.  The student who had made the accusations couldn’t provide any proof, and Severus had numerous cast iron alibis – even without his testimony under Veritaserum.  

He still felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

Minerva stood in the doorway to his office.  “Can I come in?”

“Do what you want,” he said, sulkily.

She stepped through, and looked at the cauldrons littering the room.  “Brewing for Poppy?”

“It doesn’t make any sense to buy from St Mungo’s when you have a Potions Master on site,” he replied.

Minerva flicked her wand at the door.  

“What did you do that for?”

“I don’t want to be disturbed,” Minerva said, approaching him.  She ran her hand slowly through his hair, and winced when she felt the familiar layer of grease.  “Growing it again, are we?”

He nodded sharply.

“My Gryffindors have told me that you’re no longer offering extra-curricular tutoring.”

He nodded again.

She lowered her hand, and ran it down his face, caressing his jaw, his rough and uneven stubble scratching her palm.  “And you’re no longer going to Hogsmeade?”

“The barbershop is an extravagance.  Poppy’s spell is sufficient for my requirements.”  

“No more aftershave?”

“No more aftershave.”

Minerva held his jaw firmly, and tilted his head so she could stare him in the face.  “Don’t punish yourself like this, Severus.  You did nothing wrong.”

“It’s not worth the risk,” he said, quietly.  “I have spoken extensively with Albus, and he has suggested that given my past…”  He paused, looking pained.  “Given my past, I should endeavour to go unnoticed.”

“And what of your lady friend?” Minerva enquired.  “Or…male friend?  We weren’t sure.”

Severus looked stunned. “How did you know?”

“No young man overhauls his appearance without motivation,” she smiled.  “And you haven’t answered my question.”

“We broke up,” he said, quietly.  “Said the scandal would bring shame on the family name.”

Minerva stood for a long moment, and then wrapped the younger man in her arms.  He felt frail.  “I’m so sorry.  I’m so so sorry.”

Severus closed his eyes, and with his fringe falling across his brow, allowed himself to be firmly held in the older woman’s warm embrace.

After a few minutes, she pulled away, and looked at him critically.  “You smell of cigarettes and day old cauldrons,” she said, grimacing.

“Just the way I like it,” he smirked, pulling the packet out of his robes.  “If we’re done, I’m off up to the Astronomy Tower.”  At her shocked reaction, he barked a laugh.  “To have a smoke, Minerva,” he assured her.  “I’m not about to throw myself off.”  He paused.  “Not this week, anyway.  Not after our chat.”

Minerva watched helplessly as the young man swept out of the room, knowing that was as close to a thank you as she was going to get.


End file.
